The Dementor's Kiss
by JAMonMyToast
Summary: Dwight retreats to the stairwell to wallow in self pity. This time, Jim comforts him in a way that only Dwight would understand. Along with that conversation comes the dementor's kiss. One shot, tell me what you think.


**Ha. Sitting at home with a the flu. Got this idea, decided to post it. Made me smile, I have to admit, even though there is a little bit of Dwangela angst. I have seriously been in a Dwangela mood lately. Oh, and I heard someone mutter "the dementor's kiss" in class a few days ago, which really inspired this story. Just a one-shot, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The office. Or Harry Potter**.

_**XXXX**_

Dwight sat, sadly watching Angela while she worked. If she caught him staring again she would be mad, but it was almost worth it. Almost.

It was his own fault, really. She had gotten away, it was so, completely unfair.

He retreated to the stairwell, like usual, hoping that Jim wouldn't try to follow him again. Sure, it was nice that Jim wanted to help him with this, but he just didn't care as much when Halpert talked.

His footsteps felt heavy, head bent when he averted his eyes from reception. Pam almost asked him where he was going, but just pursed her lips and looked at Jim.

He sat in the same corner, crying and giving that pathetic face he always did. Last time he did that he was crying over not being invited to the dinner party. If you jumped to last year, he was crying tears of happiness. Michael had just handed him the letter of congratulations for being the new Regional Manager of Dunder-Mifflin Scranton.

Now he was just crying, maybe this was better than looking like a chimpanzee begging for it's life, maybe not. If it wasn't for that damn cat. Sparkles. No, Snowflake. He hated to admit that he knew it was Sprinkles.

He knew the name, he had always known the name. He new all of their names. Muffin, Mittens, Boots, and Garbage. OK, so it's wasn't Garbage, but it was the same cat.

It felt better, to pretend. Pretend that he didn't remember the cats' names or her address or phone number or favorite food. It was easier to make people think that he had gotten over her. Oh, as if he'd forgotten.

Instead he sat in that corner or the stairwell, covering his face and letting the distorted moans exhaust him.

_**XXXX**_

Pam stared intently at Jim until he sighed. He looked up, a confused look on his face.

"Go," she whisper shouted, moving her hands wildly towards the stairwell. He shook his head.

"I am not going to try to comfort him again. I already tried that, didn't I?" She rolled her eyes, huffing with frustration.

"Talk to him in a way that he will understand." He crossed his arms and walked to the stairs, an idea forming in his head.

_**XXXX**_

Dwight didn't even move when he heard the footsteps. Instead he sighed into his hands, aware that Jim was once again going to try to make him feel better by telling him about his own girl problems.

"Hey Dwight." Jim sat down beside him, not expecting an answer. Dwight moaned.

"Yeah. I understand. Hey, have you ever heard about the dementor's kiss?" He gave a tiny smile when Dwight's head shot up. He had struck a nerve.

"Well, you probably know that once the dementor sucks out your soul, or, 'kisses' you, you don't feel. You don't think. You don't smell. You don't taste, you don't talk. You don't even get to make yourself known. You just...exist. Like, there goes your purpose. You don't get to die and go to heaven, you just exist." Jim paused a moment, letting his words sink in. Dwight cleared his throat.

"Of course I know that. Sirius Black was supposed to be given the kiss. If it had not been for Harry and Hermione going back in time then he would have been sentenced to a forever of monotonous existence. They also saved Buckbeak, the Hippogriff." He smartly nodded and smiled with the same superior air. Jim sighed.

"Yeah. And that's how I felt for...years. Really. When I was with Karen and Pam was back with Roy. I was just sort of existing. And I'm past it. I promise, if you can just speak up and do what you need to do, then you'll get past it like I did." Jim stood up, walking back up the stairs to leave Dwight alone with his thoughts.

"What did you say?" Pam questioned him from behind her desk. Jim just smiled and shook his head.

_(Dwight sits in the conference room, smiling at the camera.)_ "I plan to find my own Hippogriff. They are proud, beautiful creatures with a trust that proves to be hard to gain."

_**XXXX**_

**Yeah, I just HAD to ask, but did any of you guys catch the little symbolism there? Hehe, think about the similarities of Hippogriffs and Angela. Sorry, even if you caught that I don't have any cookies for you guys. If you want these to keep coming, just review. Honestly, those keep me going. **

SIX MORE DAYS UNTIL THE SEASON PREMIER!! GGAAAHH, I'M JUST SHAKING! (That's what she said. Wow. I really am bored.)


End file.
